sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 8 Chương 2
//Chương 2 'Phần 1' … Bốn năm trước. Hỏa tinh linh ác quỷ … Cả «Trại giáo dưỡng» rộng lớn, chỉ trong một đêm đã bị nó thiêu rụi. Ở giữa biển lửa mênh mông, cậu bé có mái tóc đen nhánh đem chiếc nhẫn phong ấn tinh linh bóng đêm ra ngoài. Cậu bé đó, được những Nguyên lão nuôi dưỡng để trở thành công cụ sát nhân, tiếp tục lang thang trên những miền đất hoang tàn, cằn cỗi. Và rồi, vài tuần sau. Trên đường lưu lạc tới biên cảnh, cậu bé nọ đã tới địa phận của «Liên minh Hài cốt», một tổ chức bí mật. Thân phận chẳng có, tiền bạc cũng không, ngoại trừ kỹ năng chinh chiến đầy mình ra, cậu không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Người ta cười nhạo một tiểu hài tử tóc tai rối tinh rối mù, quần áo rách rưới bẩn thỉu … “Dạng như nó thì làm ăn được cái quái gì cơ chứ!?” Nhưng khi những bảo tiêu ở tổng bộ kia bị đánh gục trong nháy mắt, họ mới nhìn cậu bé bằng ánh mắt khác. “Tôi sẽ chấp nhận bất cứ nhiệm vụ nào. Với cái giá –“ Thứ cậu tìm kiếm là một quyển sách đã bị «Đại thần điện» liệt vào hạng mục cấm từ lâu. Ma vương thược thi chi thư. Và công việc phải làm để đổi lấy – Ám sát tinh linh sứ mạnh nhất đại lục, Phù thủy Hoàng hôn. ---- Cậu bé ẩn núp trong sân nhà Phù thủy. Nơi này là vùng ngoại ô của Đế quốc. Tuy là đệ nhất thần nhân trong «Thập nhị Chiến tướng», đất đai bổng lộc ban tặng vô số, nhưng căn nhà mà người được cả đại lục kính trọng sống lại xiêu vẹo, thô kệch. Ngoại trừ tinh linh canh gác ngoài cổng, còn lại thì không có gia nhân nào hết … đó là tin tức mà cậu bé được nhận. Greyworth sắp từ Vương cung quay trở về -- Ẩn mình vào bóng đêm, Kamito nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn chạm vào chiếc nhẫn. Khẽ vuốt vẽ những văn tự khắc bên trên. (… Nếu thuận lợi, mình có thể giải phóng cho cô ấy.) Đương nhiên, ‘cô ấy’ kia chính là nàng tinh linh bóng đêm đang bị phong ấn. Thiếu nữ đã mang đến cảm xúc cho trái tim đã hoàn toàn băng lạnh của một công cụ khát máu. Nhưng điều này làm «Trại giáo dưỡng» tức giận, và họ lại đem nhốt tinh linh bóng đêm lại. Mặc dù mang chiếc nhẫn ra được, nhưng Kamito lại không biết cách giải khai phong ấn. Mà những Nguyên lão kia đã chết sạch rồi. (Nhưng nếu có Ma vương thược thi chi thư, mình nhất định …) Cậu phải ám sát tinh linh cơ hùng mạnh kia, để đem nụ cười hạnh phúc về lại cho người thiếu nữ đó. Tuy chưa hoàn thành, nhưng, cậu tin chắc. Kamito nghe thấy tiếng xe ngựa từ xa. (--Nhiệm vụ phải chính xác ngay lần tấn công đầu tiên, nếu đánh hụt, mình chết chắc.) Điều đó đã trở thành quy tắc khi một người thường đánh nhau với tinh linh sứ. Đến nay, mọi âm mưu ám sát Phù thủy Hoàng hôn đều thất bại. Chấp sự «Liên minh hài cốt» không nói cho cậu kết cục – mà cậu cũng chẳng muốn biết. Xe ngựa dừng lại. Kamito kéo miếng vải che mặt lên, hai tay cầm chắc lấy song kiếm đeo bên thắt lưng. Đoản kiếm được rèn bằng pha lê tinh linh – vũ khí mà cậu được «Trại giáo dưỡng» cấp cho. Thanh kiếm không có khắc ấn chú gì. Tuy nói khi chúng được làm ra là để những vu nữ làm tế lễ, nhưng, rót linh lực vào thậm chí cả tinh linh cũng có thể chém giết, đối với nhiệm vụ này, nó rất trọng yếu. Cửa xe mở, một người phụ nữ tóc hoe bước ra. Toàn thân Kamito căng cứng, lao nhanh ra từ trong bóng tối. Cậu cảm thấy cánh tay nặng chịch. Song kiếm bị ngăn lại ở trên không. “…!?” “---Ohh, ngươi khác hẳn những tên thích khách trước.” Mỹ nhân khoác một bộ váy xám nhạt, để lộ nụ cười mê hồn. Trong tay là một quyển sách dày cộp. Chính nó đã ngăn đường kiếm của Kamito. “Tch---!” Kamito cảm thấy sống lưng lạnh toát. Theo bản năng, cậu sợ hãi. Đôi mắt xám sâu thẳm nhìn thấu Kamito. (Người này -) Là quái vật – trong đầu cậu vang lên. Cậu thu kiếm, lui vào bóng đêm. Có đánh thêm cũng vô ích. Không hạ gục được lần này, cậu buộc phải chờ thời cơ. “Ối chà, ngươi định chặt cái cổ ta, mà muốn chạy sao!?” Phù thủy Hoàng hôn cười khoái trá, nhẹ nhàng vươn tay. Nháy mắt, bóng đêm như kết lại. (…. Đó là, ma tinh linh sao!?) Chúng là một loại tinh linh khác biệt, không chịu thuần phục loài người. Và điều khiển chúng - có lẽ chỉ có một mình Phù thủy Hoàng hôn mà thôi. Bóng đêm bò lên tay Greyworth, hóa thành lưỡi kiếm. Tuy không phải là tinh linh sứ, nhưng cậu có thể cảm nhận. Trước mắt đây, là một ma tinh linh tối thượng. Cùng đẳng cấp với Restia, có thể hơn nữa – (-- Là một kỵ sĩ đã về hưu, nhưng vẫn có giao ước tinh linh khủng khiếp như vậy.) Mặc dù có nghe nói – nhưng được tận mắt thấy, cậu vẫn thấy khó tin. Thông thường, một vu nữ ở đỉnh cao vào độ tuổi mười tới hai mươi, và sau đó sẽ yếu dần đi. Những tinh linh sứ đó sẽ nghỉ hưu, cưới một người nào đó thuộc quý tộc, và truyền sức mạnh cho con cái. Nếu bà ta đúng là anh hùng từ thời Đại chiến Ralbal, vậy sức mạnh phải suy giảm rồi chứ? Lưỡi kiếm sắc bén xé rách hư không. (… Thật nhanh!) Bằng trực giác, Kamito né tránh, nhưng vẫn chậm. Miếng vải che mặt bị cắt đứt. “ --- Ôi, con gái nhà ai sao mà dễ thương vậy trời!” Đôi mắt màu xám hơi mở lớn. “… Con gái cái đầu bà ấy.” Kamito lên tiếng. Cậu không thể né tránh lưỡi kiếm của Phù thủy Hoàng Hôn. Nếu rút lui sẽ chết ngay tại chỗ. (--Đành liều thôi!) Kamito lại rút kiếm, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt bén nhọn như ưng nhãn của Greyworth. “Tôi phải – giết bà, Phù thủy Hoàng hôn!” Cậu lập tức nhảy lên và tiếp cận. Với tốc độ nhanh nhất, nhắm tới yết hâu Phù thủy. Nhưng … Thân ảnh Greyworth di động. Một khắc thời gian. “Tuyệt kỹ kiếm pháp, đệ nhất thức – «Tử lôi»!” Lưỡi kiếm đen đâm xuyên qua bụng Kamito. 'Phần 2' “Uu, umm ….” Khi Kamito tỉnh giấc. Cậu phát hiện ra mình đang nằm trên một chiếc giường êm ái. Tấm ga trải giường sạch sẽ thơm tho làm cậu dễ chịu. Ánh nắng chiếu vào trong qua ô cửa sổ. (… Nơi nào đây?) Và không đợi cậu phỏng đoán. “Thực khiến ta ngạc nhiên a. Quả đúng là tiểu hài tử.” “….!?” Kamito nhảy bật dậy. Không, cậu chỉ cố gắng bật dậy thôi. Chứ cả phần thân dưới của cậu đã bị tê liệt. Greyworth mỉm cười thích thú. “Ey zà, sorry nhé, ta đã niệm phép «Trói buộc» bé rồi. Để bé chạy nhong nhong thì phiền ta chết.” “Kuu …” “Hơn nữa, cứ thử lộn xộn xem, toạc vết thương thì đừng có trách. Ta đã hạ thủ lưu tình, nhưng lưỡi kiếm vẫn xuyên thủng bụng ngươi." “…” Đúng, bụng dưới của cậu đau đớn. Băng gạc cuốn quanh thấm đẫm máu. “Ta đã làm phép chữa trị. Bé con ba ngày nữa là khỏi thôi.” “…. Sao bà lại cứu tôi!?” “Bởi vì ta hứng thú với bé, được chưa? Ở tuổi này, có sức khỏe vô địch so với các thích khách khác, bình tĩnh quyết đoán và nhiều nhiều –“ Rồi Phù thủy dừng lại, lôi nó ra. “Mà bé có đồ chơi hay đấy. Khí tài quân sự truyền thuyết «Ma vương giới chỉ».” “… Uh, trả đây, tr-trả lại đây …!” Kamito mở to mắt, cuống cuồng với lấy. Nhưng lại bắt hụt. “… Hay đấy, bé con vẫn có thể di chuyển. Chứng tỏ, đồ chơi này rất quan trọng với bé sao?” Greyworth cười, ghé tai Kamito nói. “Tiện thể xin lỗi luôn, ta đã khám người bé khi bé đang ngủ. Ái chà chà, có thể cùng tinh linh ký kết khế ước!!” “…!” Kamito ngoảnh đi. (Không thể lừa dối bà ta…) Một tinh linh sứ có năng lực như Phù thủy Hoàng hôn, muốn xem tư chất của tinh linh sứ chẳng có việc gì là khó khăn. “Tồn tại không nên có mặt ở thế giới này, một nam tinh linh sứ -- à quên, đã từng có một. Cái loại này, không phù hợp với tự nhiên.” Bên tai Kamito, Greyworth thấp giọng, như trêu đùa. “…” “Ta tự hỏi, ma vương sẽ lần nữa hạ thế, đem lại cho muôn dân tai ương và hủy diệt? Thật đáng sợ.” “… Bà rốt cục là muốn gì!?” Kamito cuối cùng nói. Nếu bị đem tới Đế quốc, cơ hội gặp lại Restia sẽ vĩnh viễn mất di. Cậu tuyệt đối không thể để điều này xảy ra. Với Kamito đang căng thẳng. “Bé con, mấy tuổi rồi!?” Một câu hỏi lạc đề. “…” “Cứng đầu nhể!?” Phù thủy bắt đầu vuốt vuốt cái nhẫn. “…. Mười ba. Những người nuôi ta nói vậy.” “Mười ba hở. Thế là đủ, hợp cách. Vả lại, khuôn mặt này mà nói –“ Bà ta thì thầm, cười cười với ý nghĩ chợt nảy ra. “Bé con, cậu sẽ là của ta, được không?” “Tôi từ chối.” Kamito lập tức phản đối. “Đứng nóng vội. Đây là giao dịch. Cũng không tệ cho bé lắm.” “… Ý bà là sao!?” “Cậu sẽ nghĩ gì, nếu ta nói rằng, ta có thể phóng thích tinh linh đang bị giam giữ trong cái nhẫn kia?” “Cái gì -?” Nháy mắt, sắc mặt Kamito biến đổi. 'Phần 3' Giải trừ phong ấn cho Resita. Để đổi lại, điều Kamito phải làm – … Lại là nấu nướng và quét dọn. “Còn tưởng rằng bà sẽ thuê tôi đi giết đứa nào kia!” Kamito nghi hoặc. “Nếu bé con mạnh hơn ta, thì việc bé con vừa nói, có lẽ đáng để lưu tâm đấy.” Greyworth trêu đùa. “….Uhm, đúng vậy, …. Nhưng, sao tôi lại ăn mặc thế này!?” Vẻ mặt Kamito khó chịu, cậu cầm giật giật lấy vạt váy. Chẳng biết tại sao mà cậu phải mặc thứ đồ vướng víu dành cho maid. Mái tóc dài qua nhiều hôm chưa cắt đã được Phù thủy Hoàng hôn chải chuốt lại, giờ mượt mà diễm lệ. -Thân hình hiện ra trong gương – một đứa con gái xinh đẹp dễ thương. “Haiz, làm ta hoảng quá đi. Bé mà vác bộ dáng này đi loăng quăng ở đế đô, bọn choai choai sẽ mần thịt bé cho mà xem.” Greyworth hâm mộ. “Tôi không phải con gái! Chí ít đưa cho tôi bộ đồ nào bình thường chứ >.<” “Next luôn. Ta thích bắt nạt bé đó, làm gì nhau nào!? Với lại …” “ … Ý bà là sao?” “Nếu có khách nào phát hiện ra bé là một nam tinh linh sứ, điều gì sẽ xảy ra? Mà lại là người có năng lực cảm ứng cao nữa thì coi như bé xong phim.” “Uhm …” Quả thực, nếu tự dưng lòi đâu ra một thằng nhóc mang năng lực giống ma vương ngày đó, không nghi ngờ gì sẽ khiến người ta bàn tán. Rồi rất nhanh, lời đồn đại sẽ đến tai tầng lớp cầm quyền. “Huống chi, bé lại là tinh linh sứ chưa xác minh thân phận … đồng nghĩa là bé đang bị coi là phần tử gây nguy hiểm. Để đế quốc Ordersia tìm thấy, bọn họ sẽ phái kỵ sĩ tinh linh, hoặc có thể là «Thập nhị chiến tướng» bắt cóc bé đó.” (Dọa vê lù ra …) … Kamito không phủ nhận. Không có Restia ở bên, cậu không dám chắc là tự bản thân cậu có chạy trốn được lũ kỵ sĩ hay không? “Tuy thế, cũng không phải là dài hạn. Ta cũng nghĩ ra biện pháp rồi. Bé phải ở lại trong lâu đài một thời gian.” “… Đã hiểu.” Kamito vô thức gật đầu. “À, còn điều này …” “Sao?” “—Mm, hiện tại chưa cần quan tâm.” Greyworth lắc đầu. “Vậy, bà thực sự có khả năng phóng thích Restia!?” “Đúng. Công việc này sẽ mất kha khá thời gian, nhưng nếu ta sử dụng «Cấm thư các» của gia tộc Elstein, ta sẽ tìm được cuốn sách kia. Ma trang quân sự đối với ta là vấn đề nằm ngoài chuyên môn, nhưng, uh, chắc là ổn thôi. Ta còn có thân phận học giả nữa mà.” “…..” Cậu chẳng hiểu Phù thủy Hoàng hôn đang dự tính cái gì. Dù sao, cậu không còn cách nào để giúp Restia. (Phải nghe lời mụ vậy.) “Giờ, theo ta. Ta đưa ngươi đi tham quan lâu đài một chút.” Greyworth quay gót, hướng tới đại sảnh. Kamito thở dài, bước theo. Lại nói – Kamito vẫn còn nghi hoặc. … Nơi đây, thật ít người. “Ngay cả một người hầu cũng không có, là sao vậy!?” “Ahh, bởi vì có ai đảm đương nổi cái công việc này đâu.” “….?” “Bé con sẽ hiểu thôi – a, vừa mới nói xong.” Trong nháy mắt, cửa sổ hành lang mở tung. “….!?” Kamito lập tức phản ứng. Vén chiếc váy lên cao, cậu rút hai thanh đoản kiếm gài ở trên đùi. Nhảy vào, là hai gã mặc đồ đen. Trong tay đều lăm lăm con dao nhỏ có lưỡi cong. Bọn chúng khựng lại. Đương nhiên, việc một bé maid nhỏ xinh rút kiếm bài bản làm chúng bất ngờ. Lợi dụng sơ hở, Kamito liền áp sát lại gần chúng. Một chuôi kiếm vỡ quai hàm một tên, khiến hắn gục ngã, rồi quay sang, xiên một nhát vào tên còn lại. Ngay cả tiếng kêu cũng không kịp phát ra. Hai quyền vào giữa ngực, cả hai tên thích khách bị đánh ngất. Công việc với Kamito mà nói, chẳng tốn mấy thời gian. Nhìn phản xạ của hai người vừa rồi, có thể thấy rõ rằng họ đã được huấn luyện bài bản, nhưng thật đáng tiếc, lại gặp phải chúa trùm của «Trại giáo dưỡng ». “ … Là ai thế!?” Sau khi kiểm tra xem đối phương đã bất tỉnh chưa , Kamito mới lên tiếng hỏi. “Hỏi chúa đi bé con!! Nhiều kẻ ghét ta lắm. Ngoài đế quốc thì không phải nói, bên trong cũng không ít đâu. Ta gặp thích khách như cơm bữa ấy.” “Mỗi ngày đều có sao!?” “Dọn dẹp vài đứa rác rưởi cũng là công việc của maid à nhen.” Greyworth đẩy gọng kính, cười hì hì. “Tuy thế, bé con ạ, kiếm kỹ vừa rồi của ngươi – chỉ thuần túy là ám sát thuật.” “… Tôi chỉ biết mỗi loại này.” “Kỹ thuật học ở cái trại kia à?” “….” (Quả nhiên, mình bị nhìn thấu rồi …) Phủ nhận làm gì cho mệt. Sau khi «Trại giáo dưỡng» bị hủy diệt không lâu, Ordersia đã phái kỵ sĩ đi điều tra, thậm chí còn có cả «Thập nhị Chiến tướng». Nơi đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì; bà phù thủy liên hệ mật thiết với quân đội này đương nhiên biết rõ. “Xuất thân của nhóc là cái gì mà ta phải quan tâm?” Coi sự im lặng của Kamito thay cho lời khẳng định, Greyworth nhún vai. “Chẳng qua, cái loại kiếm kỹ này không ổn. Nó không-thích-hợp-cho-kiếm-vũ.” “Kiếm vũ!?” Trong số những tế lễ, nghi thức này là loại cao cấp nhất. Với một thích khách trẻ tuổi tài năng của Trại giáo dưỡng, nó chẳng có liên quan gì hết luôn. Đôi mắt xám của Greyworth như đánh giá Kamito. “-Bé con, muốn mạnh mẽ lên không?” “…?” Với câu hỏi bất ngờ, Kamito ngẩn người. Trở nên mạnh mẽ - đến giờ cậu cũng không nghĩ đến nhiều quá. Nhưng cậu bắt buộc phải có sức lực để đạp lên kẻ khác. Nếu không, cậu làm sao sinh tồn, cạnh tranh nổi với cái thế giới nghiệt ngã này? Suy nghĩ một lúc lâu – “… Tôi không biết.” Kamito lắc đầu. “Ít nhất, tôi không nghĩ là tôi mong muốn như thế – cá nhân tôi cho là vậy.” “—Ta hiểu.” Greyworth gật gù. Trên mặt Phù thủy Hoàng hôn thoáng hiện sự xót thương- “Bé con rất mạnh. Có thể nói là thích khách hùng bá môt phương của đại lục. Nhưng, rốt cuộc, thứ sức mạnh nhóc đang sở hữu là vô dụng.” Nghe những lời Greyworth nói, trái tim non nớt của Kamito xôn xao. Cậu liền đáp lại. “—Tôi, cũng không để ý gì về việc mạnh mẽ hơn đâu.” “Hrm –“ Greyworth xoa cằm, thích thú. “Trước hết, phải để cho bé con mở mắt đã.” Nói rồi, bà nở một nụ cười đầy ý tứ. 'Phần 4' --Vài ngày sau. Kamito tận tâm làm công việc đầy tớ tại lâu đài của Phù thủy Hoàng hôn. “Kamito, chuẩn bị bồn tắm. Ta không thích nóng quá, để âm ấm thôi.” “Vâng.” “Dọn vườn nữa nhé. Tiện thể cắt tỉa cây luôn đi.” “Rồi.” “Kamito, cơm tối. Ta muốn ăn thịt được nấu nướng theo kiểu Laurenfrost nghe chưa?” “Tôi làm thế quái nào được?” “Có sách dạy kia kìa. Phải tự làm mọi thứ đê!” “Tôi mà nấu chẳng biết sẽ ra cái dạng gì a ….” Không cần phải nói, Kamito đã bao giờ phải động tay vào bếp núc đâu. Nhưng rốt cuộc, cậu cũng bưng ra bàn được món thịt Laurenfrost. … Greyworth vừa ăn vừa phàn nàn đấy, thế mà vẫn chén sạch sẽ, chẳng chừa cho Kamito mẩu xương nào. Nấu nướng coi như là vấn đề phiền toái nhất. Việc «Tinh linh cơ tai họa» phản bội xảy ra vài tuần trước lúc «Trại giáo dưỡng» bị phá hủy. «Hỏa tinh linh vương» rất giận dữ, ông ta đã san bằng lãnh thổ của đế quốc, thu hồi hết toàn bộ hỏa chi linh. Vì thế, Kamito đáng thương cứ phải ngày ngày vác kiếm đi tới «Rừng tinh linh» để kiếm một con vật hỏa thuộc tính gì đó về làm mồi lửa. Và đương nhiên, còn rất nhiều điều phiền toái nữa. “Kamito, tắm cho ta nào.” “Ếh!?” Kamito đỏ bừng mặt. “Đùa thôi. Bé con còn nhỏ xíu hà.” “Kuu…!” Kamito lườm bà chủ dã man kia; nhưng bộ maid dễ thương lại làm cậu thất bại. “Chắc đêm nay bắt cóc bé con lên giường ngủ chung thôi.” “… Ah, uu….” “Fufuu, nhóc dễ thương ghê.” Dương như điều này lại kích thích phần bạo “râm” của Phù thủy Hoàng hôn. (… Grr, grr, phải chịu đựng, vì Restia.) Kamito tự nhủ. Ở với Greyworth, với công việc nhà, Kamito càng lúc càng thành thục. Nhưng trọng yếu vẫn là đẩy lùi những vụ ám sát. “… Bà bị nhiều người ghét thật.” Cậu làu bàu chế giễu. “Lúc ta làm kỵ sĩ á, không có bình yên thế này đâu.” “… Đây mà là bình yên sao?” Kamito lại lần nữa run rẩy. 'Phần 5' Cứ như vậy, đến một hôm, Greyworth có việc rời lâu đài. “Ta chuẩn bị tới Vương cung. Từ giờ đến tối hãy dọn dẹp phòng ốc và giặt giũ nghe chưa.” “Bà không ghét chính trị ư?” “Ta làm sao dám từ chối lời triệu tập trực tiếp từ Hoàng đế bệ hạ chứ. Với lại chủ đề với bé con cũng chẳng liên quan gì.” “… Ý bà là sao?” Greyworth nhún vai, giải thích cho Kamito. Mấy ngày trước, nhóm kỵ sĩ điều tra Trại giáo dưỡng đã báo tin về, tất cả những cuộc thí nghiệm vô nhân đạo đều được lôi ra ngoài ánh sáng. Rất nhiều quý tộc cao cấp có liên quan, vậy nên hội đồng xét xử Hoàng gia đang loạn như ong vỡ tổ “…” Trong tổ chức sát thủ khét tiếng này, các thích khách che dấu thân phận rất tốt, nhưng từ nội dung nhiệm vụ mà họ tiếp nhận, có thể dễ dàng phán đoán ra địa vị và nơi ở của kẻ ủy thác. Bất quá, ngay từ đầu, việc điều tra đã được một nhóm gián điệp chuyên khai thác thông tin phụ trách, phỏng chừng ngang ngửa năng lực với Lily Flame. “Uhm, những người có dính líu đều là quý tộc của Ordersia, nhưng tựa hồ họ đang từ từ chuyển dời tới «Ma vương Giáo phái», tổ chức đứng đằng sau «Trại giáo dưỡng».” Greyworth thở dài một hơi. “Bọn cuồng tín – chính lũ đó đã phát hiện ra thể chất tinh linh sứ trên người bé con, phải không?” “… Tôi không biết.” Kamito ngoảnh đi. Đương nhiên, những Nguyên lão dường như coi cậu là Ma vương chuyển thế. “Bởi vì tôi là một công cụ, biểu hiện cho nguyện vọng của họ.” “…” Greyworth nhìn Kamito. “Ồ, bé con, có vẻ phải bắt ép bé tập luyện thôi.” “…..?” “Ahh, đúng rồi –“ Lúc này, đứng ở trước cửa, Greyworth mới nhớ ra điều gì, nói. “Dọn dẹp thư phòng của ta luôn.” “Thư phòng?” Bình thường, Phù thủy Hoàng hôn không cần cậu dọn thư phòng. … Lạ quá. “Cứ quét dưới sàn thôi. Cấm táy máy tay chân nghe chưa, nói bao lần rồi đấy.” “… Oke!” Kamito tuy vẫn còn nghi vấn, nhưng vẫn gật đầu. 'Phần 6' Sau khi Greyworth rời lâu đài, Kamito lập tức đi làm việc. Ban đầu có vẻ không quen tay, nhưng lâu dần, cậu đã học được vài mánh. Bước trên tấm thảm nhung đắt tiền. (… Mình chẳng biết gì ngoài đánh nhau.) Đến giờ cậu mới nhận ra vấn đề này. Môn đồ của «Trại giáo dưỡng» chỉ là thứ công cụ chém giết. Mà đã là công cụ thì cần gì phải dạy những điều thừa thãi. Tuy rằng Restia đã kể cho cậu nghe về thế giới bên ngoài, nhưng thời gian hai người gặp gỡ quá ngắn ngủi. Huống chi lúc mới chạm mặt, cậu còn coi nàng là địch nhân cần phải loại bỏ. («Trại giáo dưỡng», bị đế quốc thanh trừng rồi a.) Sự kiện này, với Kamito không có nhiều cảm xúc. Bỗng nhiên vụt qua trong tâm trí cậu, là hình ảnh một bé gái tóc màu tro biến mất giữa làn hỏa diễm rừng rực. Cô bé đó gọi Kamito là “onii-sama”, luôn luôn sùng bái cậu – «Hung thần xếp hạng hai ở «Trại giáo dưỡng» – Muir Alenstarl. (Đã bị lửa thiêu cháy, hay bị những kỵ sĩ áp giải đi …?) – Kamito tự hỏi. (Muir mà thế thì chắc chẳng phải là Muir nữa rồi …) Kamito nhún vai, mở cửa thư phòng bằng chiếc chìa khóa mà Greyworth đưa. Cả một bên tường chỉ toàn sách là sách, được xếp ngay ngắn vào kệ, và vài công văn linh tinh chất chồng trên bàn. “… Đúng là thân phận học giả thật.” Kamito lẩm bẩm, cầm chổi bước vào. … Căn phòng này so với tưởng tượng của cậu còn muốn rộng hơn. Chắc là Greyworth muốn các thứ tài liệu không bị hỏng hóc, nên ngay cả một cái cửa sổ cũng không có. Một mảnh pha lê tinh linh lờ mờ chiếu sáng căn phòng. Một cái tủ kính với hàng đống nguyên thạch cùng ma khí. Giá trị mỗi món đó không phải ai cũng thừa nhận được. -Và trong đống đồ, cậu thấy một chiếc huy chương hoa mỹ bị vứt chỏng chơ. “Đây …” Là một chiếc khiên mộc, chính giữa có khảm pha lê tinh linh đẹp lộng lẫy. Và tên Greyworth được khắc trên phần kim bài. “… Huy chương dành cho người vô địch Đại hội «Kiếm vũ» sao?” Cuộc thi tàn khốc giữa những tinh linh sứ tổ chức ở «Astral Zero», cách vài năm một lần, hay có khi là cả trăm năm. “Kiếm vũ, huh …” Cậu nhớ lại lời nói của Greyworth. -Chẳng qua, cái loại kiếm kỹ này không ổn. Nó không-thích-hợp-cho-kiếm-vũ!” Kamito tự hỏi những thứ «Trại giáo dưỡng dạy cậu, nó có vấn đề gì đâu. (-Mình không thể bằng được Phù thủy Hoàng hôn.) Cậu chắc bà ta đã kêu tên những đường kiếm kia là «Tuyệt kỹ kiếm pháp». Như thể đâm xuyên qua chỗ mông lung trong ý thức con người, thật là bất khả tư nghị. Đây là lần đầu tiên mà Kamito không thể khám phá nổi bí mật của một bộ kiếm kỹ (…Tại sao?) -Bé con rất mạnh. -Nhưng, rốt cuộc, thứ sức mạnh nhóc đang sở hữu là vô dụng. (… Mình không hiểu. Mình chẳng biết gì ngoài thứ sức mạnh này cả.) Bỏ qua cái tủ, Kamito nhìn lên bàn. Và ở đó. “…..!?” Phát hiện một thứ kinh người, cậu há hốc miệng. Cuốn sách cổ xưa, bìa bằng da. Tên được khắc – «Ma vương thược thi chi thư». (… Chẳng lẽ, bà ta đã lấy được nó rồi!?) Đương nhiên, đây chỉ là bản sao chép. Nhưng vẫn có thể cho biết thông tin về ma khí truyền thuyết đang giam giữ Restia – «Ma vương giới chỉ». “…” Kamito ngập ngừng vươn tay. Dù cậu chưa được học chữ, nhưng nhờ Restia, cậu cũng hiểu hiểu đôi chút. … Nếu biết phương pháp, thì với những dụng cụ trong phòng này, tự bản thân giải phóng Restia có lẽ khá đơn giản. “Reng, reng” tiếng chuông vang lên. Kết giới để cảnh báo kẻ ăn trộm. “…!?” “Chậc, đúng lúc vãi …” Kamito tắc lưỡi, quay ra phía cửa – Cậu mở to mắt. (-Từ khi nào!?) Một thân hình nhỏ nhắn mặc áo đen, đang đứng lặng ở đó. 'Phần 7' Kamito lập tức đề phòng. (Đối thủ có dáng người thế kia, con gái 100%.) -Nếu nói vậy, khả năng rất cao sẽ là tinh linh sứ. Cậu nhanh chóng rút song kiếm ra, rót linh lực vào chúng. Đây là lần đầu tiên có thích khách là tinh linh sứ tiến vào lâu đài. Chẳng lẽ - không, không thể là tàn dư của «Trại giáo dưỡng» được, nhưng – “Thật không may, Phù thủy Hoàng hôn không ở đây.” “…” Nghe thấy cái tên uy danh đại lục mà thích khách kia vấn không tỏ vẻ sợ hãi. Cô ta vẫn đứng im, ánh mắt đầy sát khí nhìn Kamito chằm chằm. (Mục tiêu không phải Greyworth sao? Đến cùng là gì chứ …?) Chớp nhoáng, đầu ngón tay thích khách đã ngưng hình một khối cầu. Bắn về chỗ Kamito. (Ma thuật tinh linh … mình đoán không sai!) Khi cậu định né tránh – Phía sau là «Ma vương thược thi chi thư». Kamito vội vàng xoay người, đem hai lưỡi kiếm đón đỡ khối cầu, nhưng – “… Woa!” Tuy đã dồn linh lực đến cực hạn, nhưng ma pháp tinh linh không phải là thứ mà kiếm cùn có thể ngăn cản. Lưỡi kiếm vỡ tan trước mặt Kamito. Cả thân thể cậu cứ vậy bị đánh bay, đập mạnh vào tường. “ … Kuu, ah …” Điểm mà khối cầu phát nổ, như khoét một cái hố trong không gian. Hai lưỡi kiếm không còn lấy mảnh vụn nhỏ nào. “… Ma thuật hủy diệt, huh!” Cô ta, khác hẳn những kẻ trước đây -! Thích khách vẫn im lặng, bắn tới Kamito vài khối cầu ma pháp. Cậu chộp lấy «Ma vương thược thi chi thư», nằm úp xuống sàn. Khối cầu đen nổ ngay trên đầu Kamito. Những mảnh gỗ từ tủ quần áo vỡ làm xước má cậu. (… Đừng bảo mình là, mục tiêu là cuốn sách đấy!) Nhưng mà, đối phương vẫn đang phóng phép thuật bừa bãi. (Không phải lấy cắp, mà là phá hoại sao…!?) Kamito ôm chặt lấy Ma vương thược thi chi thư. (… Mình không bỏ tay ra đâu, không bao giờ.) -Thứ này là chiếc chìa khóa duy nhất --- (Restia…) Người con gái mang đôi cánh màu đen, mặc một chiếc váy như được bóng đêm thêu dệt. Lần cuối gặp mặt, nụ cười cuối cùng trên đôi môi tươi thắm của cô ấy đã in đậm trong tâm trí Kamito. Hiện tại, vì an toàn cho cuốn sách, hẳn là nên tạm thời rút lui, nhưng trong gian phòng không có cửa sổ, mà lối ra vào duy nhất lại bị đang thích khách ngăn chặn. (Xem ra, phải chiến thôi -) Thích khách giơ ngón tay. Hàng loạt khối cầu đen hướng Kamito lao tới – cơ hồ không còn chỗ để trốn. Đối với kẻ nghiệp dư, gặp tình huống này chắc đã “tuột xích” cả rồi, nhưng Kamito lại nhanh nhẹn lấy đà, theo vách tường nháy mắt đã di động tới trần nhà, dùng những động tác mà mắt thường khó nhìn để né tránh. Đây, là bộ thân pháp lập thể di động của «Trại giáo dưỡng» – hơn nữa, Kamito đã luyện nó đến trình độ Mặc ảnh. “…” Thích khách mặc áo đen lộ vẻ bối rối. Kamito bật khỏi trần nhà. Cậu áp sát mục tiêu, tung đòn đánh. -Nhưng lưỡi kiếm lại chém vào hư vô. Thân ảnh nữ thích khách tan biến giống như ảo ảnh. Không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Đối phương là tinh linh sứ. Cậu bình tĩnh quan sát – và phía bên trên, không khí khẽ dao động. “…!” Chưa cần biết rõ vị trí đối phương, Kamito lập tức né tránh. Vài tích tắc sau, chỗ Kamito vừa đứng bị ma pháp «Hủy diệt» đục thủng một lỗ to. Nếu bị đánh trúng, chắc chắn là tan xác pháo luôn. (Không thể để khối cầu chạm vào người!) Kamito càng nắm chặt cuốn sách. (-Mình nhất định phải bảo vệ nó!) Cậu chợt nhận ra. (-Lần đầu tiên mình được chiến đấu thế này.) Và Không phục tùng mệnh lệnh từ bất kỳ ai, mà là lấy ý niệm mong muốn bảo vệ thứ vật gì đó, một mong muốn mãnh liệt. Thích khách dừng trước mặt cậu, trong tay cầm thanh kiếm hắc ám. Chớp mắt lưỡi kiếm đã tới. Kamito một tay đón đỡ, một tay ôm lấy cuốn sách. Tiếp xúc với lưỡi kiếm màu đen, thanh kiếm của Kamito như bị hấp thu. Thích khách lại lần nữa nhảy lên. (-Hỏng rồi!) Ngay khi lưỡi kiếm sắp chạm vào cuốn sách. Trong đầu cậu, thoáng vụt qua nụ cười của Restia. (-Ta không để ngươi…!) “Ohhhhhhh!” Kamito lập tức rót linh lực vào tay trái. Bình thường mà nói, người không có khế ước tinh linh sẽ không thể sử dụng ma thuật. Nhưng, Kamito lại đem linh lực tụ ở đầu ngón tay đến cực hạn, tạo ra một thanh kiếm. Về lý thuyết, việc này là có thể – nhưng đây là lần đầu cậu thành công. Lưỡi kiếm tràn ngập linh lực làm chệch hướng thanh kiếm hủy diệt của thích khách. Mà hơn nữa, lại cắt đôi cả mặt nạ. Từng miếng vải nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống đất. “—Làm ta ngạc nhiên đấy. Còn có thể sử dụng ma thuật tinh linh, dùng linh lực tạo ra kiếm.” “…!?” Nụ cười kiêu ngạo— Một mỹ nhân, mắt xám. “Bà là –“ “-Quà tặng cho bé con nè. Lần này thì nhìn kỹ vào nha!” Sau đó, kiếm quang bùng nổ. “Tuyệt kỹ kiếm pháp – «Tử lôi».” 'Phần 8' “Ưm, uư, nnn….” Kamito tỉnh lại, cậu thấy mình đã nằm trên giường rồi. (Cái cảnh này sao quen vậy ta …) Kamito mơ màng. “Dậy rồi à, bé con!?” Một giọng nói êm dịu. Quay sang, cậu phát hiện ra Greyworth, đang ngồi bên cạnh. “… Rốt cuộc là sao chứ!?” Kamito khó chịu hỏi. … Không, không cần thiết phải hỏi. Cậu cũng cảm giác được mục đích của Greyworth. “Năng lực tôi, chưa đủ sao!?” “Ừhm. Tự bản thân trải nghiệm tốt hơn là học lý thuyết xuông, đúng chứ!?” “….” Thứ thiếu xót trong kiếm kỹ của Kamito. Chính là ý muốn bảo vệ cho thứ gì đó. Ngay vừa nãy, cậu đã bảo vệ cuốn sách – khi nghĩ tới Restia, ý muốn kia như mài vót thân thể cậu thành một thanh kiếm sắc bén. “-Tự bản thân, huh!” Kamito châm chọc, bả vai cậu đau nhói. Greyworth thực hiện kiếm kỹ kia. Nếu Kamito chậm chút xíu thôi, là tim cậu bị xuyên thủng. “Người nhìn thấy Tuyệt kỹ kiếm pháp hai lần của ta, chỉ có mình bé thôi đó. Thật đáng khen.” “… Tôi mà không nhìn thấu được, chắc giờ này đang nằm dưới đất ngắm củ cải rôì.” “Ờ, có lẽ là thế thật.” Với bà phù thủy chẳng biết ngượng là gì, Kamito thở dài. “À mà, bộ dạng của bà lúc này --?” Gương mặt sau tấm vải đen là của một thiếu nữ mười lăm tuổi. Hơn nữa, dáng người cũng khác. Nếu giống như hiện tại, Kamito đã sớm nhận ra. “Cơ thể ta có chút đặc thù. Có thể phản lão hoàn đồng với chu kỳ nhất định a.” -Đây là, nhờ «Nguyện ước» của Đại hội «Kiếm vũ». Không hiểu sao, Greyworth lại như đang tự giễu cợt bản thân. “Tuổi trẻ vĩnh hằng …. Đừng bảo tôi, là trẻ mãi không già, hay bất tử nhé!?” “Chưa tới trình độ đó. Chúc phúc của tinh linh vương, cũng không giống mấy cái tin vịt mà người ta đồn đâu.” Phù thủy Hoàng hôn nhún vai. Mở ra Ma vương thược thi chi thư. “-Giờ, ta sẽ thực hiện lời hứa. Đem chiếc nhẫn ra đây.” “… A, uhm.” Kamito lôi «Ma vương giới chỉ» từ trong túi, lo lắng đặt lên lòng bàn tay. Greyworth bày đặt đạo cụ nghi thức, đưa tay chạm vào chiếc nhẫn, miệng thì thầm cổ ngữ được ghi trong sách. Chiếc nhẫn liền tỏa ánh hào quang sáng chói Những văn tự khắc trên mặt lấp cũng lấp lóe như bị thiêu đốt – Rồi, khắp căn phòng nổi lên gió lốc. “Uwaa…” Sương mù màu đen che mắt Kamito. Không đúng, là lông vũ… Tỏa sáng cùng đêm tối, cặp cánh đó đẹp hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời. “-Thật bất ngờ. Lại là một tinh linh cấp chí tôn mang hình hài con người!” Greyworth hâm mộ. “Restia…” Kamito run rẩy, đưa bàn tay chạm tới. “—Em đã đợi anh rất lâu, Kamito.” Tinh linh bóng đêm được giải phóng – Restia thật ôn nhu mỉm cười, khẽ vuốt lấy gò má Kamito. 'Phần 9' “Đấy –“ Kamito ho khan. “-Cuộc gặp gỡ giữa mình và Greyworth, là như vậy đó.” Cậu kết thúc câu chuyện, ngoảnh mặt đi. … Quả nhiên, nói về những việc đã qua, quả thật có chút xấu hổ. Khi Kamito kể, Claire không lên tiếng, chỉ chăm chú nhìn cậu. “Cậu nói như thể phiền hà lắm ấy …” “Chuẩn, bởi mụ già kia mà mình suýt chết hàng đống lần …” Tuyệt kỹ kiếm pháp, trong quá trình học tập, cậu phải dùng cơ thể mà cảm nhận nó. …Nói thực, cái đoạn cùng Phù thủy Hoàng hôn luyện kiếm, cậu cũng chẳng buồn nhớ. “uhm … ý mình không phải … thôi, quên đi.” Claire lắc đầu. “Vậy, tiếp theo thì sao?” “Tiếp theo?” “Tinh linh bóng đêm được trả lại tự do ấy, mình không biết nhiều lắm về cô ấy.” “… Ah – uhm—“ Kamito vội quay sang chỗ khác. Nếu tiếp tục kể, sẽ là đến đoạn «Ren Ashbell». Vừa lúc, đèn trong rạp hát tắt phụt. Vở kịch hành động được chiếu. “Phim bắt đầu rồi. Khi khác chúng ta nói sau nhé.” “… Mong là có lần sau.” Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Claire thở dài. “Nhưng mình hơi ghen tỵ.” “Sao?” “Bởi cả hiệu trưởng, và cả tinh linh bóng đêm nữa, đều quen biết với Kamito từ lâu.” “…” “Nè, Kamito –“ “Uhm?” “… Mình hơi lạnh.” Claire đặt bàn tay nhỏ nhắn vào tay Kamito. “Thật đúng là một oujo-sama phiền phức …” Kamito cười khổ, nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay Claire. “… Mình không có ghen, được chứ!?” Giọng Claire thật khẽ, lẫn đâu giữa những tiếng chuông của buổi diễn. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance